Level 97
| candies = | spaces = 39 | moves = | target = | type = Moves | unlock = | previous = 96 | next = 98 | prevtype = Moves | nexttype = Moves }} Level 97 is the second level in Salty Canyon and the ninth moves level. To pass this level, you must score at least 100,000 points in 25 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It is very hard to prevent candy bombs from detonating, as you only have 8 moves to clear each bomb. *It can be pretty hard to reach the target score, as 100,000 points in 25 moves means that you need to get an average of 4,000 points per move. *The awkward bomb shape and small size of the board may prevent special candies from being created. *Using a colour bomb to destroy any candy bomb is pretty much an instant win because colour bombs boost your score by a lot. *The player is required to earn at least 4,000 points per move (100,000 points / 25 moves = 4,000 points per move). Stars Strategy *Keep the bombs from detonating. Remember, bombs usually appear after you demolish the previous bomb. *To instantly get the required score quickly, switch a colour bomb with a candy that is the same colour as a candy bomb, or use a colour bomb with a wrapped candy, which will also give a very high score. *If you meet the target score before the end of the level, you can still lose a life if a bomb explodes, so just focus on the remaining bombs. Remember, a bomb doesn't hurt you if its number is above or equal to the number of moves left. Notes Trivia *This level celebrated the candy bombs' release in this episode by being shaped like a candy bomb. *This level is the level after the end of the road for any colour-blind players, since the bombs do not have a distinguishing shape like all other candies introduced prior to level 96. *The bomb cooler booster is announced and 3 of them will be awarded free on Facebook version. *This level used to be rated very hard in the beta version. Most runs wouldn't meet the target score, as it was very hard to score at least 4,000 points per move without clearing at least one Candy Bomb. * This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level 461, level 50, level 33, level 70, level 290, level 361, level 181, level 147, and level 350. These levels were rated hard or harder. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 97 mobile new colour scheme with sugar drops.png|Mobile version Level 97 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Moves levels Category:Salty Canyon levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Medium levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn three stars